


See You on the Other Side

by nietos



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nietos/pseuds/nietos
Summary: You and Han are both smugglers and good old friends, and now after many years you get to meet each other again, though just before you both getting carbonated.





	See You on the Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first Star Wars fic, i wrote this quite quickly though so idk. But you can read it also on Tumblr, on @demon-soldier ! Enjoy.

You had promised to yourself to never get caught. And during all those years you hadn’t – until now. You had no idea how it had exactly happened, but now there you were, a very skillful bounty hunter dragging a very skillful smuggler next to him around the Cloud City. You didn’t know why, but apparently for some reason, Darth Vader wanted to see you first for some information, before delivering you later to Jabba.

Yes, you were a smuggler and now in trouble. Well, you managed to survive free this far atleast.

The bounty hunter – already forgot what his name was – had taken both of your guns for himself. Your hands were tied up in front of you, a bit too tightly, since it was hurting your wrists. You had succeeded to escape from a few hunters already before, but you couldn’t hide yourself forever.

Soon you started seeing guards and a few imperials in the corridors and heard someone arguing. You turned behind the corner and when you saw the people now standing in front of you, your eyes widened, a lot.

You saw two familiar faces a few metres away from you and after a few seconds long shock, a smile appeared on your lips.

”Chewie! It’s so good to see you. What are you doing here?” you exclaimed, the bounty hunter keeping a tight hold of your arms, keeping you against him – which wasn’t really necessary, there was no way you could run away this time anyway so you just gave in, they would just find you again. You tried to say that you could walk by yourself, but they didn’t let go. ”What did you do this time to piss these jackasses off?” you asked and shook your head.

Chewie roared something to you, obviously happy and excited to see you again. The man right next to him raised his eyebrows, clearly offended, and loudly cleared his throat, which made you to look at him instead.

”Hey, excuse me, what about me? Do i not get a ’hello’?” Han Solo asked, but you just sighed and rolled your eyes, then focusing your eyes back to Han, pursing your lips.

”Solo,” you said, nodding your head towards him and pursed your lips, ignoring him on purpose and pretending to be unsatisfied to see him again after these many years. Of course you were happy to see him and you couldn’t help a small smile creeping its way on your face.

”Y/L/N,” he imitated back and lifted the other corner of his mouth and you both were quiet for a moment. There was a brown haired girl standing next to him, looking at you and Han, confused.

”You two know each other?” she asked. Her hair was braided and she was dressed in all white and you wondered, how she could keep them so clean and still white – you never wore white clothes because they got dirty every time.

You and Han looked at each other for a while. ”Yeah, she’s uhm…” Han started, not sure how to finish his sentence, so you did it for him.

”…friend from work,” you told her quickly and tried to put a smile on your face. You wondered, if she and Han were dating or anything like that, or if they were just friends. Though it was none of your business, so you tried to forget about it.

* * *

You and Han were old friends. Both of you were originally from and born in Corellia and the first time you met him was when you were 11 years old, Han 12.

You were outside in a market that day, meaning to buy some fruits – you basically lived by eating mangos and pears – when you saw him. Han was just wandering around among the crowd, there was a lot of people that day. He casually took wallets from people’s pockets and bags and checked if they had any credits, while they had their attention elsewhere.

You saw him, but let him be, it was none of your business and you wouldn’t argue with the fact, that sometimes you did so too, you weren’t one to judge. You followed him for a while, curious, but noticed that this time he didn’t get much though. But then one man turned around just when Han had the man’s wallet in his hand. The stranger looked at the boy, the small pickpocket, and he looked so angry and pissed off and took his own credits back from the kid’s hands.

”What do you think you are doing, thief?!” the man yelled at him and looked like he could hit the kid soon, so the boy just fast sprinted away between the crowd without any other hesitation. ”Yeah, you better run, kid!” the stranger screamed after the young boy, cursing under his breath some words that your parents didn’t allow you to use.

You went after him, carrying the bag full of mangos in your hand. You thought, you had lost him, but then noticed, that the boy had stopped to sit on the ground behind the corner, out of breath by know. You stood in front of him and got him startled, your shadow falling on his body, covering him from the sunlight. The kid looked at you, furrowing his eyebrows, when you didn’t leave.

”You know, your tactics suck,” you said truthfully, making him surprised.

”How would you know?” he spatted, which made you just roll your eyes.

”Because i never get caught, unlike some people,” you said and crossed your arms, then nodding towards his hands – he was still holding the credits that he actually managed to get. ”How much did you steal?”

He quickly counted them, but you could already see, that he didn’t hold many credits. ”Not much. People are poor as heck here,” he sighed and shook his head, then made an eye contact with you and narrowed his eyes. ”You’re a thief too? You don’t look like one,” he said, it wasn’t really a question.

”Good thiefs don’t obviously make themselves look like thiefs,” you said. ”I can teach you if you’re out of money,” you offered. You felt like he would deny and just start mocking you and say that ’i’m not doing any lessons from a girl’, but for your surprise he even thought about it for a moment and bit his lower lip.

”I’m Han, by the way,” the boy introduced himself.

”Y/N.”

* * *

You two started hanging out sometimes after that. Not every day – but sometimes. You grew older, some years passed and one day Han decided to leave Corellia. He got a ship, Millennium Falcon, and he asked you to come with them – him and Chewie. Chewie liked you a lot, sometimes Han would be even a bit jealous since he thought Chewie might start preferring you over him. You thought about it for a moment, but then again you really had nothing on Corellia anymore left, what you would start missing.

You travelled and visited different planets together, both of you working as smugglers. And you couldn’t deny the fact, that you started having feelings on him. You weren’t exactly sure, what kind, but there was something, that you tried your best to brush away though.

You didn’t know, what Han really thought about you outside your friendship. Chewie could already sense the tension and chemistry between you two and always tried to casually get you together.

Both of you worked for Jabba and it went good for a while, until everything messed up and Han Solo had to start escaping from him and Jabba put a bounty on his head. You ran away with him, you basically had to – you had messed up as well and bounty hunters were after you too. Apparently you literally did everything together.

Honestly, in some point you didn’t know, what you two were anymore. It was somewhere between friendship and relationship, but neither of you knew exactly what and neither of you had the courage to actually talk about it.

Chewie was so tired of you two, not just blurting out the truth to each other, he knew that both of you, deep deep inside, felt the same, but you kept quiet of it. Han didn’t really date other women, which was a relief for you. He might flirt with you, a lot, but both of you kept it just playful and ’joking around’ if you could say that, and didn’t make anything serious or big deal about it.

But one day you had parted ways with each other. You got in a huge argument and you got so tired of him and couldn’t just eventually stand him. You didn’t remember exactly, what you were arguing about, but it contained a lot of screaming and yelling. You told Han, that you would leave now, atleast for a while. You got your own ship and just. Left.

Chewie was so pissed off to Han, that he let you leave. But you never met each other again, until now. It had been five years. Five. Whole. Years. It felt like an eternity. You travelled alone, didn’t really have a companion in any point – you didn’t need anyone.

* * *

But now the two of you were there again, facing that jackass smuggler. You had missed him, you really did, and now all you wanted to do, was to go put your arms around him, hug him harder than ever before and rest your head on his chest – listening his heart pounding against your ear. But you couldn’t, since this asshole bounty hunter wouldn’t let go off you in any point.

”I thought you said on Corellia, that you never get caught,” Han remarked and smirked, finally getting to say that. You rolled your eyes.

”First time for everything, i guess,” you said and shrugged.

Han was quiet for a moment, just looked at you from head to toe. ”It’s good to see you again, i missed you,” he admitted and smiled, but then nodded towards your cuffed hands. ”Though, your outfit doesn’t really suit you right now,” he continued seriously, which made you chuckle. He felt good, it was nice seeing you again, but he liked even more, that he still could make you smile.

”I missed you too,” you told him truthfully and when he just looked at you, it made you to get dozens of butterflies in your stomach.

Chewie roared something to you and Han chuckled, ”Chewie missed you too. He complained all the time how i could let you leave like that. I would hug now you if i could.” Both of you tried to get off of the guards and you of the bounty hunter, but they wouldn’t let you. No, i would kiss you if i could, Han thought.

You all waited next to some door to go inside, but didn’t get a sign yet to come in.

”Well, i am here now,” you smiled. ”Although, i’m probably gonna get carbonated soon, so hello and farewell and so on,” you laughed.

”No way,” he chuckled. ”We really do do everything together.”

And then the door opened to motion you to go in, Han and Chewie and the young girl still waiting outside.

* * *

It was the time now. You hadn’t even got much to catch up with Han and what you had done during all those years, but there was no use of crying over that now.

You were standing there, many people surrounding you – Darth Vader, Boba Fett, Leia, Han and Chewie and many others, as if this was some exciting show that everyone needed to see. They all looked at you and it was killing Han, that he couldn’t do anything to save you from there, since the same fate was going to face him as well, right after you.

Your hands were tied up behind your back and you focused your gaze on Han, who stood between Leia and Chewie. He didn’t say anything, nobody really did, until you broke the silence.

”See you on the other side, Solo,” you said smirking and winked, never leaving your eyes from Han. Then you closed your eyes and pulled your head a bit back, letting them do the work and then you were soon already hanging on the wall.

* * *

It had been some months, since you and Han were put in carbonite – for months being just the room’s decoration. Both of you were kept in different rooms, though. But one day, Leia came back there in a bounty hunter costume with Chewie and managed to get past Jabba and others to rescue him, ending up to the room, where her friend, Han Solo, was.

Leia saw Han in front of him, looked around to make sure that she was alone in the room and then melted the carbonite away and let Han free. He fell on the ground, unable to properly move or see or really do anything for a while. Leia tried to help him to sit and waited until he would be alright and they could get out of there as soon as possible.

”W-what happened, where am i…” Han mumbled and grabbed Leia’s hand.

”I got you out of the carbonite. Look, we have to go now, can you stand?” Leia asked, but Han didn’t look at him, eyes barely open. He didn’t almost even feel his legs properly and his whole body felt weak for a moment.

”W-where’s Y/N?” Han asked quietly and tried to get up, just to almost fall down again. Leia hold him up and prevented him from facing the floor once again.

”What?” Leia asked, not sure what her friend said.

”Y/N,” Han repeated.

”I don’t know, i haven’t seen her,” Leia answered and shook her head, Han could now see much better and looked around him.

”We have to go to find her,” Han insisted and didn’t take a ’no’ as an answer. Leia agreed and they started quietly walking down the corridors, careful that nobody saw them. For their luck, there weren’t much people around the two of them. It took them a while before they found the right room, Leia helping Han to walk ahead properly. Han almost fell many times, Leia telling him to calm down for a moment.

They walked past a few other rooms, where was different people carbonated, but none of them were you. Han started to grow worried again, until finally saw you and went to stand right in front of you. He looked at you for a moment, touching your face with his hand and pressed the buttons to melt you out of there.

You didn’t fall straight on the floor like Han did, since he was there ready to catch you. Han put arms around your cold body and made sure, that you were still alive. He kept you against him, hugging you tightly and planted a soft kiss on your head - finally getting to hold you again.

Your limbs started to shake and tremble a bit, when you got conscious again and a panic took you over, when you didn’t know where you were.

”I can’t see, i can’t see,” you whined. You were lying in someone’s warm arms, and you felt surprisingly safe at the moment. You didn’t know, what was exactly happening, but atleast you were apparently finally free from the carbonite. ”Who is this?” you asked, narrowing your eyes, but still couldn’t see anything else than just pitch black.

There was a short silence, until the man answered you. ”Someone, who loves you,” Han Solo said quietly and then pressed his lips on yours, pulling you into a sweet kiss, in which you melted immediately.


End file.
